


Whiskey & Cola

by StarlitMorning



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Beach Sex, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Happy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, but also this is Taron slander, hmm what else, if seeing Whiskey get rejected in Kingsman 2 made you mad, is there a tag for "this used to have no plot but now it does"?, might add more chapters later idk, or is that tag just "I suck at planning"?, slight D/s undertones, step right up, still love you Taron and I’m so sorry, sub!Jack Daniels, this is unapologetically self-indulgent ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitMorning/pseuds/StarlitMorning
Summary: Our hero (you) gets to cheer up one Agent Whiskey after a cruel moment of rejection.It’s gonna be *fun.* 😏
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Jack Daniels/reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I’m not gonna single-handedly restore Agent Whiskey’s honor with this fic. But that won’t stop me from trying. Him being rejected was the most unbelievable part of that movie, and I’m including the whole-ass Elton John subplot.

“Damn, that was cold,” you say, sidling up to the handsome stranger in the cowboy hat. “I dare say a real lady would have a little more class when turning down a gentleman.”

Whiskey whirls his head around, his face instantly brightening at the sight of you. 

“Much obliged, miss,” he says, a smile perking up the corners of his mouth. “And may I say... you seem to be the authority on a true lady. I’d be honored to buy you a drink,” he adds, the look in his eyes turning hopeful.

“I only drink with men who tell me their names first... and pass a test,” you reply, soaking your words in enough honey to let him know his chances are good.

“Oh, sugar... it’s Jack Daniels, and a fine pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Hmm... wonder if you taste good with cola too,” you say.

He looks stunned for a moment, before his grin turns positively filthy.

Yeah, looks like Glasto is gonna be a good time this year.  
***************************************  
You swirl the drink in your hand, amber liquor tingling in the back of your throat.

You’ve been talking to Jack for about half an hour. He’s standing much closer to you now, and you’re starting to feel like his eyes are melting you from the inside out.

“How do you do that?” You ask, words still clear but softening slightly around the edges.

“Do what, sugar?” he replies, taking another sip and then brushing the corner of his mouth with his thumb. The movement makes you hyper aware of his hands, and you watch him wrap the one not holding his drink around his belt buckle.

“It’s the confidence,” you say, reaching down to trace the S on his buckle. “Just a little understated. You don’t need to prove anything, and you know it,” you add, eyes flicking back up to meet his. “The little boy she chose could never,” you finish, slipping two fingers inside his leather belt just to the right of the buckle and tugging him forward a few inches.

Jack chuckles, finding himself in motion. “Where to, pretty lady?” he asks, offering his arm as he steps alongside you.

“My camper is close by,” you answer, sliding your hand around his bicep. “I could stand to get away from these kids for a while.”

He walks with you, sweet Texas drawl filling your head as he admits the music really isn’t his scene either.

“What brought you here then?” you ask, tilting your head to look up at him.

“Ah, well... trade secrets, baby doll,” he says after a moment of hesitation.

You scrunch up your nose.

“Hm. Don’t like that one?” he asks, grinning at you playfully. 

“The last man who called me that thought he owned me,” you admit, heat rising to your cheeks. “I’m nobody’s plaything.” You lean to whisper in his ear. “But maybe, if you’re very good... you can be mine.”

Jack licks his lips and tosses back the last of his drink, dropping the cup in a bin as you pass it.

“That sounds damn good to me,” he says, voice suddenly a little hoarse.

You laugh then, sweet and relaxed, and he tips his head to the side, watching you walk up the steps to your camper. He follows you inside and shuts the door, reaching to pull you close a moment later.

“Where did you come from?” he asks, shaking his head a little, hands gentle on your neck and shoulders.

“From your dreams, cowboy,” you reply, lifting his hat off his head and setting it on your table. “Now get on your knees, if you know what’s good for you.”

Jack swallows hard and does as he’s told, looking up at you from the ground. You reach for his face and run your fingers over his mouth, tracing his mustache and pressing your thumb against his bottom lip until it rolls down slightly. It’s pink and wet, and he slides the tip of his tongue out to brush your thumb as you pull it away.

“Mm... it’s a good thing you’re here,” you say, tipping back the rest of your drink. “You know what they say about Jack... when it comes to ‘all work and no play.’ And you’re definitely not working now.”

Jack grins widely, his head tipping down for a moment as he chuckles. You lift his chin with two fingers. 

“You gonna take my panties off, Jack?”

He shudders out a breath.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

He slides his hands up the sides of your legs, his warm, rough fingertips reaching up under your skirt and pulling your sheer, white panties down to the floor. You step out of them and Jack picks them up, tracing over the embroidered flowers and lace. He folds them over and slides them into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Mm... did I say you could have a souvenir?” you ask playfully, both hands sliding into his hair.

“Mmph — just keepin... keepin ‘em clean for you,” he manages between breaths, sighing into your touch.

“I see,” you reply. “Such a gentleman, putting my needs first like that,” you add, blunt nails digging gently in and tugging him closer to your hips. “Of course, that means you’re planning to get me dirty.”

“The thought had crossed my mind, I confess,” he whispers, hands sliding back up between your legs. Finding nothing but naked skin, he leans forward and presses a kiss to your center through the light cloth of your skirt.

“May I have the pleasure of tasting you, sugar?” he purrs, and you respond by lifting the front of your skirt, baring yourself to him. Jack leans forward and leads with his tongue, backing you up against the wall just a few inches behind you. He grins as your head thumps back against the side of the camper and grips the back of one of your knees, pulling it up and over his shoulder. 

The movement opens you fully to him, and he doesn’t hold back. Filthy, wet sounds echo through the camper as he licks you thoroughly, pulling soft moans from your throat when he finds a particularly sensitive spot. He’s holding you up, one big, warm palm splayed over your ass, the other sliding up your back.

You glance down and wonder for a fleeting moment how he hasn’t popped the button on his jeans, since they look strained to the limit. That sight makes you clench around the two fingers he’s managed to slip inside you while you were momentarily distracted.

“So... so damn tight, sugar,” he moans, lips still brushing your center.

“Mmm.. you get your saddle on, and we can go for a ride right now,” you say between breaths.

“Oh, hell yeah,” he whimpers. “But not until I’ve taken good care of you right here,” he adds, hoisting your other leg up so you’re sitting on his shoulders.

You just about knock yourself out when your head tips back against the wall then, but you’re pulled back into the moment as Jack carefully slides his teeth over your clit, then closes his lips over it for a long, powerful pull.

You scream his name into your fist as you come, soaking his mustache. He kisses your center gently as the aftershocks wash over you, finally easing you down onto your feet.

Panting, you chuckle at his wide grin as he stands up.

“All right, cowboy... follow me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More self-indulgent fun with Agent Whiskey, plus one Unexpected Twist™️

You take his hand in yours and walk over to the bed, turning as he lifts your hand to kiss it. The curtains are drawn, and the late afternoon light glows golden through them, giving everything inside the camper soft edges. You sit down on the end of your bed, gazing up at him.

“Mmm... you made me feel so good, Jack,” you whisper, leaning back on your bed before rotating onto your stomach to prop your chin in your hands. You bend your knees, crossing your ankles as your skirt slides up, exposing your ass. 

You meet his gaze and very pointedly don’t pull it back down.

Jack grins, looking proud of himself. “So... did I earn these?” he asks, retrieving your panties from his back pocket. He holds them almost reverently, smoothing his fingers over the fabric.

“I’d say so, but it depends what you want them for,” you reply, watching him lick his lips and sigh.

“Do your lips still taste like me, Jack?” you ask, grinning. He honest-to-god blushes at that.

“Oh, sweet boy, you never even kissed me on the mouth, did you? We’d better fix that. Come down here,” you say, and he tosses your panties onto a chair before surging forward onto the bed, hauling you up and back down with him and pressing his lips to yours. 

It’s messy and unrefined, evidence he’s already been pushed nearly to his breaking point. You settle him, slowing the pace of his mouth and running your hands over his back and shoulders. After a few minutes, you break away and sigh happily.

“That’s more like it,” you say, smiling over at him. “Except you seem a little overdressed, now. Stand up for me, Jack. I wanna watch you take those jeans off.” 

He sucks in a breath. “Yes, ma’am,” he says, unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loops. He sets it on your side table, along with what looks like a coiled rope. He pulls off his boots and slides out of his jacket, white t-shirt snug across his shoulders, and meets your eyes as he flicks open the button on his jeans. You can see his cheeks turning pink as he starts to unzip, and you quickly realize why as his cock emerges, already hard and glistening at the tip.

“Couldn’t be bothered with underwear, Jack?” You ask, a teasing grin on your face. “Mmm... hope that’s not what you wanted mine for,” you add with a wink.

He laughs, low and sweet as he slides his jeans the rest of the way off. “No, ma’am.. though I could be persuaded to do just about anything that takes your fancy,” he adds, giving himself a long, slow pull from root to tip.

The promise sends a warm shiver through you, straight to your core, and you feel heat pooling between your legs again. 

“Shirt off, too,” you say, waving your hand lightly. He smiles again, reaching behind his back to tug the white cotton tee over his head and tossing it onto the chair, on top of your panties.

He starts towards you, leaning one knee on the bed and crawling closer before you stop him with a toe to the thigh.

“Uh uh,” you say, grinning. “My turn.”

You lift both legs and swing yourself over to stand up, watching him settle on his side, chin propped in one hand.

Sliding out of your dark denim jacket, you turn to face away from him. A long line of silver buttons runs from the middle of your back to your hips.

“Mm.. this would be so much easier with your hands,” you say, backing up to him. “Careful, now. I love this dress, and I want it in perfect condition when I put it back on,” you add, and feel his fingers brush your hair out of the way. 

“Easy,” Jack says, pressing a kiss to the nape of your neck. “I can handle delicate things with care, you just tell me exactly what you need, sugar,” he adds, tipping your head to one side and sucking gently just under your ear as he carefully pops each button open.

You hum pleasantly into the feeling before your eyes settle on a pile on the side table.

“What’s that?” you ask, pointing to the coiled object next to his belt.

“That? Uh... that’s my bullwhip,” he says, biting his bottom lip. “It’s a dangerous weapon... not something I’d recommend in the bedroom,” he adds.

You laugh. “Wasn’t suggesting that. Can I touch it, Jack?” 

He grins. “If you like... just be careful,” he says.

You stand up, letting your dress pool at your feet, and tiptoe over to the table, completely naked. Lifting the coiled leather into your hands, you explore its braided surface, Jack watching you intently. You turn to face him.

“You thinking of stinging me, honeybee?” he asks, watching your hands tighten around the leather.

You blush and laugh at him. “Course not. I was just thinking... This is slung on your waist all day long, waiting for you to touch it. Seems like she and I would have a lot in common,” you say, and his breath hitches.

“Damn... every time I think I know what you’re gonna say, you surprise me,” he breathes. “Think I need to do some of that touching now.”

You grin, setting the whip back down on the table.

“Well, if I’m going for a ride, I’ll need to look the part.” You reach for his black cowboy hat and perch it on your head, tipping the brim back slightly and posing.   
“How’s this?” you ask, grinning down at him.

“Mm... you’re gonna be the death of me, honeybee,” he says, reaching up to pull you to the bed.

You kiss him for a few minutes before leaning over the side of the bed to open your bedside drawer. “Time to saddle up if you want me to climb on,” you say, pressing a packet into his hand. He grins and tears it open, letting the condom fall into his other hand.

“Actually... why don’t I help you with that,” you purr, kissing your way down his chest. His breathing picks up as you nuzzle the curls just above his cock, then pinch the tip of the condom and carefully roll it onto him. You press a kiss to the underside, tongue flicking over the latex. 

“Mm... fits just right,” you say, fingers tracing the end of the sleeve, snug at the base of him. “And these are always fun, too,” you say, slipping a hand under his balls and rolling them in your palm.

Jack’s head lifts up and smacks back against the pillow. “Can’t take much more of this, darlin,” he grits out, sounding wrecked.

“Oh, but you can,” you reply, leaning and biting down softly on his hip. “You’ll take exactly what I give you, and you’ll be such a good boy.” You nuzzle his warm thigh, grinning as you lean your head on it. “And then I’ll ride you so hard, you’ll forget your own name. But don’t worry, Jack. I’ll keep screaming it for you.”

You don’t make poor Jack wait too much longer, after all, and he’s not shy about screaming for you, either. As you bounce up and down on top of him, hips rolling with each movement, a flash catches your eye from the bedside table.

A voice pops into the earpiece hidden in your ear, gravelly and low. 

Champagne.

“We’ve got confirmation,” he says. “You better be close to getting some answers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* No one knows where this is going, least of all me 🤷🏻♀️ But I committed to this, so now I have to find a way to see it through. 🤔


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is she? All will be revealed! (But the story’s not over just yet 😉)  
> Or: I really said F it, let's give Whiskey an entire redemption arc, huh?

They don’t call it “deep cover” for nothing. After all, what kind of an agency would Statesman be if they didn’t have some oversight? 

No one on the team except Champagne knows about you, and that’s the way it’s supposed to be.

So when intel revealed Agent Whiskey was in contact with Poppy — quick action was crucial. 

Even if it meant burning your secret.

You’d been tracking Whiskey for weeks, staying out of sight and reporting on his comms, waiting for the right moment to intervene.

This wasn’t originally part of your mission, of course. The boss would never have asked for something quite so hands-on, but you were determined to turn things around.

Whiskey was a good agent — honest and trustworthy, up until now. You knew his past, and you didn’t want him to go out this way.

Champagne took some convincing, but he eventually agreed to let you try to bring him in, and get the intel on your side.

Then, you saw him crash and burn at Glasto, and a golden opportunity presented itself.

At least, you hope that’s what it was, you think as you catch your breath, lying next to Jack and tracing small patterns on his chest. If it doesn’t work, well. 

Not the worst way to spend an afternoon.

“How do you feel, sweet boy?” you ask, stretching one hand back to the side of your mattress.

“Mm... just perfect, honeybee. I’d like to stay in this bed with you forever,” he says, resting his head back on both hands. 

You move fast — swinging your leg over his chest and catching both his hands behind him, clicking a set of cuffs into place around his wrists and the metal bed frame.

His face instantly changes, eyes going from relaxed to alarmed — to furious.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?” he asks, struggling for a moment before deciding the cuffs are solid.

“Whiskey... I promise, I can explain.”

“How exactly do you know that name? You’d better start talkin,” he says, playful smile gone.

You didn’t expect it to hurt so much to see that vanish.

“Champagne knows about me,” you begin, pulling the sheet around your shoulders. “You’re not supposed to. None of the Statesman or Kingsman agents do. I’m a sleeper agent, deep cover. Or... I was. Cola,” you say finally, a half smile on your face.

He shakes his head.

“God damn, you told me. The moment we met. I was just too blind to see it.”

You sigh. “Champagne knows you’ve been talking to Poppy. Whatever you’re planning to do to help her — it’s not too late to stop it,” you say, eyes pleading with him. “Give us your intel, and we can take her down together.”

Jack raises an eyebrow. “Am I supposed to trust you after Champagne sent you to seduce me? To trick me like that?”

“I’ll get him on the phone right now,” you say. “But... he didn’t send me to do that. Not exactly, anyway.”

“Then why the pretense? You could have cornered me some other way,” he presses. “I don’t like being tricked.”

“I’ve been following you for weeks, Jack. Staring at your ass, watching your every move. Of course I wanted to fuck you,” you confess, hanging your head a bit. “But this wasn’t some trick. I’ve been monitoring your missions for years. I know about what happened to your wife.. and the baby. I know you’re a good man. And... I don’t want to lose you.” You pause. “Statesman doesn’t want to lose you.”

Jack scrunches his eyebrows together for a moment. “Champagne doesn’t do second chances,” he says.

“No, he doesn’t. But I do. And he will. For... for his daughter,” you say—Jack’s eyes flying open—“he will.”

Jack stares at you, the wheels turning in his head. “Starting to make sense now,” he says. “Champagne would never let his daughter be put at risk on assignment with the rest of us. But the peach didn’t fall far from the tree... you’re a natural spy, honeybee.”

The nickname makes your heart squeeze hard, hope flaring bright in your chest.

He smiles tentatively. “So you gambled everything on me, huh?”

You lean forward and hold his cheek in one hand. “I think a girl gets to be reckless every so often,” you say. “My cover is blown now, and Daddy will just have to deal with me being on the team, or lose me as an agent forever,” you finish. 

Jack nods, tipping his head down for a moment. “Been a long time since anyone went out of their way to help me,” he says. “Wouldn’t be much of a gentleman if I turned you down.” He looks up. “Make the call.”

Picking up your phone, you tap a few buttons and dial Champagne.

“Dad, it’s me. He’s ready to talk.” You tap the screen, switching the call to speakerphone.

“Agent Whiskey? I trust you’ve been introduced to my daughter?”

Jack swallows a little awkwardly, and you chuckle into your hand. He gives you a sideways glance.

“Yes, sir,” he finally replies. “I must admit she was a surprise, but she made me see the light. I shouldn’t have betrayed our team like that. In my grief... I lost sight of what matters. If I can be given a second chance... the least I can do is make sure others get one, too. I can help stop Poppy once and for all,” he finishes.

The voice on the phone is gruff, but matter-of-fact. “You almost cost us everything, Whiskey. You better thank that woman in front of you, because anyone else I sent wouldn’t have been so understanding. But Cola has a way with people, and I trust her judgement.” He pauses. “Make no mistake; you will not get a third strike. This isn’t fuckin’ baseball.”

“I won’t let you down ever again, sir,” he says. 

“Better bring him in then, sweetheart,” the voice on the phone says. 

“Daaaad,” you say, admonishing him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, ‘Agent Cola.’ I’ll expect a full mission report, if we’re being formal,” he adds.

Your voice goes up in pitch slightly. “That’s okay, Daddy,” you say quickly. “See you tomorrow, okay? Bye!” You hang up, tossing the phone on the bed.

Jack stares at you, hands still cuffed, and shaking his head.

“What?” You ask, throwing up your hands.

He starts laughing, head bobbing up and down with it, and a fit of giggles hits you too, sending you tumbling sideways onto the bed.

“Christ, woman,” he says, catching his breath. “Any more surprises?”

You grin. “Only good ones,” you reply, leaning to kiss him. 

“Uh... about the cuffs,” he says, and you reach into a pocket under the mattress for the key. You unlock them and Jack rolls the stiffness out of his wrists.

“We could maybe hang onto these for another time,” he says, pressing them into your hand.

Heat flares in your eyes. “You think?” You smile devilishly at him, before tucking the cuffs away. He rolls on his side to admire your body, the sheet slipping down to your waist.

“No wonder you like ordering me around,” Jack says, chuckling. “Like father, like daughter.”

You smack him on the ass after you turn back around. 

“Someone’s fresh,” you say, but there’s no bite in your words. “Anyway, you liked it. It was all ‘yes ma’am’ and getting on your knees... not that I’m complaining,” you add with a grin.

“Let’s settle something, honeybee,” he says. “When you’re naked.. in bed.. with me, I’m the one you call Daddy.”

You shake your head and bite your bottom lip to keep from laughing. “You’re such an asshole. I couldn’t see it through my binoculars but yep, massive asshole. Must pay better atten-“

Jack pins you to the bed and you both dissolve into laughter, the moment stretching out between you. 

“I don’t know how you did it, but you saved me,” he says, “and I’ll do my best to thank you.” He leans down, kissing you. It starts out impossibly soft, and then you wrap your legs around his hips and cross your ankles, heels digging into his lower back. You reach down, squeezing one of his cheeks and grinding your hips together.

“Another round, sugar?” he asks.

“Mm... hell yes, Agent Whiskey,” you reply. 

“We might even get an answer to your first question,” he adds. “For my part, I can say without a doubt - Cola tastes fucking exquisite with Whiskey.”

You roll your eyes and laugh. “God, that was clumsy of me.”

“It wasn’t,” he says. “You made me fall for you in that moment. Filled my whole head and now I don’t want anything else.”

A smile crinkles the corners of your mouth. 

“I don’t either,” you whisper.

Jack reaches for another condom from the bedside drawer. “Need to be inside you again,” he says, voice strained. He makes quick work of it, then lines himself up between your legs.

“Jack... fuck me nice and slow this time,” you say, brushing his hair back with your fingers. 

“That’s called making love, honeybee,” he purrs. “And it’s exactly what I want to do.”

Jack rolls his hips into you over and over, beads of sweat starting to run down his neck and shoulders. He grinds up into the perfect spot, and your back arches up with each thrust, before you cry out his name, shuddering out your release and pushing him over the edge with you.

“Mm.. getting dark out there, sugar,” he says as you start to come down from your peak.

“Better get some sleep, then,” you say, rolling onto your side but staying joined with him. “I can keep you nice and warm all night, if you like,” you purr into his ear, clenching your walls around his cock, still buried deep inside you. “What do you think?”

He whimpers and holds you tighter.

“I think you’re my new favorite outfit,” he says, making you giggle softly into his shoulder. 

“Goodnight, Jack,” you whisper against his skin.

“Sweet dreams, honeybee. Tomorrow we’ll go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I *could* have ended it there, but I *didn’t* ☺️ More to come, loves!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains More Emotions™️ and a lil cameo (also, does being hungry count as an emotion?)
> 
> A short one, but more to come! 💕

The soft, early glow of dawn peeks in through the curtains of your camper, and you roll over in bed. The warm presence behind you makes you smile, and Jack mumbles sleepily.

“It’s not morning yet,” he says, pulling you close to him.

“Mm.. but I’m hungry,” you reply, and your tummy rumbles in agreement. 

“Me too, honeybee,” he murmurs, slipping a warm hand between your legs. You gasp softly, humming into his touch.

“Why did you start calling me ‘honeybee,’ Jack? You didn’t really think I was going to whip you, right?”

“Oh, no.” He smiles against the back of your neck, then slides his palm over your ass. “First, I couldn’t take my eyes off this sweet, round bottom of yours,” he says. “And then... when I got on my knees for you... you made the sweetest honey for me,” he finishes, dipping the tips of two fingers inside you. “You’re doing it again,” he whispers, bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking on them like candy.

You turn and kiss him, climbing on top of him and pinning his hands to the bed. 

“Breakfast now, sex later,” you say, grinning and slipping out of bed, making your way across the camper.

“Damn.. you have a full kitchen in here?” He asks, sitting up.

“You really didn’t look around much, did you?” You grin at him, sliding a navy silk robe over your shoulders and tying it in front. It falls to the middle of your thighs, just barely clinging to your skin.

You open the small fridge, pulling out a few containers. 

“This was my mission base, Jack. Didn’t know how long I’d be here. But, since we’re packing up... I can fry this all up for us first.”

His eyes light up. “You have coffee, too?”

You chuckle. “Of course.”

You set to work, fueled by the thrill of a successful mission — and by Jack’s eyes watching your every move appreciatively. 

“Now, I’m not much of a cook, but breakfast I can do right,” you say, heating some butter in a pan and cracking a few eggs over it. You flick the coffee maker on, pop two slices of bread in the small oven, and tip a handful of berries into a bowl with a few spoonfuls of vanilla yogurt. Whirling around, you set out a couple of plates, then flip and serve the eggs, butter the toast and reach into your cupboard.

“You like it spicy, right Jack?” you ask playfully. He grins and slides into his jeans, walking over to the table. “You know I do,” he replies, and you drizzle hot sauce over his eggs, along with a little salt and pepper.

He sits down and looks at the spread, smiling from ear to ear.

“This is a rare treat, honeybee,” he says, popping a berry into his mouth and sighing happily. You kiss him, then lean to pour some coffee into cups for each of you.

“Dig in, baby,” you say, and he does just that as you sit down to take your first bite.

You give a little hum of pleasure as you tuck into the meal — after all, you hadn’t eaten since... lunch the day before, you realize. Jack probably hadn’t either, come to think of it.

You look up to ask, and find him staring at you, a few bites into his breakfast, fork suspended in the air.

“Marry me,” he says, completely deadpan.

You almost bark out a laugh. “You’re funny,” you say, taking another bite.

Jack grins sheepishly. “All right, that was a poor delivery, I’ll admit,” he says. 

“You... you were serious.”

“Yes... but don’t answer now, I did it wrong. Not supposed to say it the second it pops into my head like that,” he adds, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “Just... let me ask you again. The right way. When... when the time is right.”

You sit back, arms folded. “I mean, my eggs are good, but this is a first,” you say, chuckling.

Jack looks a little shy for the first time since you met him.

“Hey,” you say, reaching for his hand. “I do want you to ask me again.” He kisses the back of your hand softly, twining your fingers together, and you sit together quietly, finishing your breakfast.

A knock on the door of your camper makes you look up. You clear away the plates quickly. 

“Whiskey, you in there?” A young man’s voice with a heavy East London accent calls through the door.

You slip away into the bathroom, pointing and gesturing for Jack to deal with the situation.

He pulls his t-shirt on and opens the door, leaning on the frame.

“Hi, Eggsy,” he says, grinning.

“All right? Thought I saw you head over here yesterday... Seems like you maybe had a better night than I did.”

Whiskey laughs. “It’s been... an eventful 18 hours or so.”

After coordinating with Eggsy to meet at their jet, Jack closes the door and you come out of the bathroom.

“Thought your cover was blown, honeybee. Why hide from Eggsy?”

You sigh. “He’s not cleared yet. Intel has to be sure, before we bring him in. The fewer people who know about me, the better. At least for now.”

“Does that mean... you’re not coming home with me?” he asks, suddenly looking a little sad.

You smile, a teasing grin taking over your face. “Sweet boy, I was on the flight crew over, you just didn’t know me. I’ll be serving you drinks all the way back to New York.”

Jack’s face positively glows at that. 

You bite your lip. 

“Don’t say it. I know you’re thinking it, don’t—“

“Mile high club?”

“Goddammit, Jack,” you say, dissolving into laughter. “I have to keep a low profile.”

His eyes go dark. “Then I guess we better not get caught.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo reader gonna get all Secret Agent-y in a uniform and everything 🥴 Jack is Not Ready, y’all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey finally gets that club membership he’s been aching for, and Merlin gets more than he bargained for.
> 
> This chapter mildly inspired by The Flight Attendant 🤷🏻♀️

“Passengers, please direct your attention to the safety demonstration at the front of the aircraft,” you say to the small group aboard the plane.

The Statesman jet carries agents and their support teams, and contracts out a discreet flight crew, so it was easy to disappear into the background as a flight attendant as the teams went about their mission prep. It was easy to watch them, too.

You know all of them, but they don’t know you. 

Well, one of them does now.

You roll off the memorized speech, miming the safety belt and life vest, pointing out the exits, and reminding those aboard to use call buttons if they need service.

Jack is pretending not to know you, but he’s clearly *not* pretending not to appreciate your body. A stranger would get a slap for the way he watches your ass wiggle past him on the aisle, but you tamp down your feelings and go about your duties, preparing the cabin for a meal service. There’s one other flight attendant on the plane, but as far as you know, Larry is not a sleeper agent.

Then again, you think to yourself, would you really know about it?

Larry drops a tray in the galley, and you scrunch your mouth into a line.

Pretty doubtful it’s Larry.

Jack pops his head through the curtain, grinning at you. 

“Miss... Penny...” he says, eyes glancing off your hastily chosen name tag. “I was wondering if I might make a special request?” 

“Sir, we haven’t turned off the ‘Fasten Seat Belt’ sign, if you would please return to your seat? I’ll be with you momentarily.”

You squint at him, tilting your head to the side when Larry isn’t looking. 

“Of course,” he says sweetly. “If you’re coming round with drinks though, I’d love some honey in my tea. Screamed myself hoarse last night,” he adds.

You barely restrain yourself from giving him a little kick.

“Absolutely, sir,” you say, trying not to grit your teeth.

The meal service is, thankfully, brief — and you settle into the jump seat for a quick break. Larry is attending to the front of the cabin, when you see a call button come on.

It’s coming from the rear lavatory.

You get up, making your way to the back of the plane. Everyone in the last few rows seems to be asleep.

You knock softly on the door, and Jack opens it, grinning at you. 

“I think I need some assistance, Penny,” he says, tugging you into the small space and closing the door. “I have an emergency. I haven’t touched your body in almost six hours.”

You give him a frustrated little shove. “Jack! What were you thinking? Larry could have answered that call... then what would you have done?”

“I guess I would have rocked his world, if necessary,” he replies, and you start laughing despite yourself, clapping a hand over your mouth to stifle the noise.

“This is going to be suspicious,” you finally whisper, catching your breath.

“Right. Just a quickie, then,” he says, tugging at the hem of your skirt.

“God, you’re insatiable,” you say, sliding the fabric up and tugging your panties to the side. Jack sucks two fingers into his mouth and then slides them along your soft, wet lips, carefully pressing inside. 

“Fuck, honeybee,” he whispers in your ear, “I could hardly breathe watching you walk by in that navy blue uniform.” He nuzzles the side of your throat. “Can I.. can I put it inside you? You feel so good,” he purrs. 

You tear his jeans open as quickly as you can manage and notice he’s already wearing a condom.

“You put that on before you hit the call button, didn’t you?” you ask with a smirk.

“Gotta keep my honeybee safe... I’d never push you to skip it,” he replies, melting something in your chest. You position him just right and he sinks in deep, making your head fall back. He snaps his hips up and you hold onto him, letting him race to his peak. 

“Sweet boy, we can get tested when we get home... I want to feel you come deep inside me,” you whisper into his ear. “Nothing but your perfect, thick cock filling me up,” you add, and he comes unbelievably fast, clinging to you.

“Just the thought alone, sugar - I think I almost fainted.” He pauses. “What about... you didn’t... did you?”

“We can’t take too much longer,” you whisper, and he slides his hands up under your jacket and blouse. “What are you—Ohhh,” you whimper as he pinches your nipples, lifting your top and your bra to take one into his mouth. 

“Need more time to worship these,” he whispers, tongue caressing your nipple into a hard, aching bud.

There’s a polite knock on the lavatory door.

“Shit,” you whisper, scrambling to cover up. Jack cleans himself up and helps straighten your uniform.

Ah, well. Best to get the walk of shame over with quickly.

You open the door, coming face to face with a surprised looking Merlin, who immediately noticed Whiskey was standing right behind you. 

A plausible excuse doesn’t seem to exist, so you smile brightly and nod to Merlin before marching off down the aisle to resume your duties.

Merlin watches you pass, mouth hanging open slightly, and turns to Jack.

“What button did you press in there?” he asks, and Jack puts on his most charming grin, shrugging. 

“What can I say? Some spies are just... irresistible.” He throws a heated glance to you a moment later, and you realize he’s not actually talking about himself — not that Merlin will notice.

A few hours later, the plane lands, and you bid the team of agents farewell politely as they disembark.

Jack waits until the rest of the passengers have left, then approaches you. 

“Where are you staying?” he asks, eyes darting around to be sure no one is still close enough to hear.

“Hotel on Madison... blending in with the tourists in Midtown this week,” you reply. You take a pen from the end pocket of your bag and write two numbers on his palm. 

“Address.. room number. Come find me tonight,” you say. “Just give me a few hours to file reports, okay? Plus, that will give you time to get your intel to Champagne via holo-link. We’ll have an extraction to plan after that, I suspect.”

“You’re sexy when you talk shop,” he says, grinning down at you. You shake your head and straighten abruptly when you see Larry walking up from the back of the aircraft. 

“It’s been a pleasure serving you today, sir,” you say as he gets closer. 

Jack grins playfully. “It’ll be a pleasure serving you later,” he replies, quickly turning to walk down the jetway.

You watch him walk away as Larry reaches your side.

“What was that all about?” he asks, looking puzzled.

“I have absolutely no idea,” you say, shrugging.

You pull your small piece of luggage from an overhead bin then, setting off down the terminal once Jack is out of sight. Opening your bag, you pull a phone from the pocket and switch it on, tapping an app.

A map of the airport opens, and a blinking blue dot has already made it to the taxi stand. 

Jack sure can move fast, when he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is a bro, who definitely won’t say anything, right? Right. 🥴
> 
> Also: in chapter 6 we crank up the 🔥


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey knows where your hotel room is and he *definitely* knows what to do with that information.🔥🔥🔥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s definitely none of my business, but it might be wise to be alone while reading this. You do you though. 🥴

As Daddy always loved to say: “Trust, but verify.”

Well... Daddy, and President Reagan. That was about the only thing they agreed on.

You sigh, watching the blue dot enter the Statesman office in Manhattan. Your laptops are already set up in your hotel room and whirring around you as you research the intel agents have gathered so far about Poppy’s South American headquarters.

Jack had better be on the level now, because you don’t think you could stand it if he went rogue again.

It took so much work to convince Champagne he deserved another chance — you’d be devastated if it turned out you were wrong. You breathe a sigh of relief as a notification pops up on your laptop: Agent Whiskey intel confirmed — sent to planning team.

You set to work, typing away feverishly as the hours tick by, and you yawn and stretch, realizing you forgot to have lunch. 

A ping echoes from your phone, and you see the blue dot is at a bodega two blocks away. Then he’s on the move, so you shut down your laptops and shrug out of your blazer.

You hear a soft knock at the door, and walk over, peering through the peephole before unlocking it.

Jack has a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box of takeout in the other.

“Hey, honeybee,” he says, his grin glowing.

“Jack... if you’re trying to make me fall in love with you, you’re on the right track.” You pull him into a heated kiss and kick the door shut after he’s inside. He hangs his hat on a hook by the door, sets the flowers and takeout on the table and shrugs out of his jacket.

“Thought you might be hungry... that was a long flight,” he says.

“I am, but I’ve been working all afternoon - what I really need is a shower first,” you say sheepishly.

Jack smiles. “Want some company in there? I could scrub your back, sugar. Just one of the many services I provide.”

You chuckle, taking his hand. “Clothes off, cowboy,” you say, and tug him into the bathroom, making quick work of stripping and turning on the shower. The spray heats up, and you step in around the glass, letting the hot water soak your hair and run down your skin.

Jack watches you squeeze shampoo into your hand, lathering up your hair. “You gonna just stand there watching or come join me?” You ask, soapy hands smoothing over your breasts as he licks his lips, eyes darkening. He’s naked moments later, stepping in behind you and kissing your neck, his warm body pressed flush to your back. He’s hard against you, and you feel him shift and press his cock against the swell of your ass.

“We gonna get clean just to get dirty again?” You ask, rinsing your shampoo as he takes the bar of soap in one hand and slides it between your legs, scrubbing gently against your pussy. His fingers slip between each of your folds and you whimper at being cleaned so thoroughly and intimately.

“Nothing dirty about my honeybee,” he whispers. “Well, maybe a little,” he adds before shifting his soapy hand to your ass, rubbing over your cheeks and slipping the soap between them to tenderly and softly wash your other opening.

“Holy fuck, Jack,” you gasp, jumping a little in surprise. “You don’t take any shortcuts, do you?” 

“I’m a man who knows what he wants for dessert,” he purrs, and you feel your knees wobble slightly. 

“What if I want an appetizer?” you ask, grinning, then filling your palm with some body wash and wrapping it around his cock as it bobs against you. You stroke him to full hardness and rinse him before dropping to your knees under the spray, gazing up through wet eyelashes. 

Jack looks helplessly lost for you as you wrap your lips around the tip of his length, sucking gently, then using your tongue to caress the underside of his cock. He plants both hands on the wall, shoulders shaking slightly as you bob there, squeezing and sucking him. You can taste his precum, leaking onto your tongue, and you relax your jaw to take him deeper. He shudders and just about shoves you off, hands clamped on your shoulders. 

“Didn’t want.. want to blow inside you without.. without warning,” he stutters out.

You grin up at him. “I said I wanted an appetizer and I meant it,” you purr before taking him back into your mouth and sucking tenderly, then increasing the pressure until he’s bursting onto your tongue and down your throat. You carefully suck him through it, drawing every bit of his warm, sticky cum out of him and licking him clean.

He pants for breath like he’s just run a marathon.

“How... where did you...”

You pull off and kiss his tip gently. “I just... drink a lot of milkshakes,” you say, grinning up at him and looking very pleased with yourself.

“Mm... kitty got the cream tonight,” he whimpers, helping you to your feet and rinsing you both clean under the steamy spray.

You settle in a few minutes later, drying your damp hair in a towel, a soft robe wrapped around you. Jack heats up the soup and sweet and sour chicken with pineapple and veggies he brought over in the room’s small microwave and you both eat quietly, giving each other playful glances but too hungry to chat much. 

Finally full and relaxed, you roll onto the bed and pat the space next to you. He walks over and watches you slowly open your fluffy robe for him.

“Sweet Jesus, I must have done something right in a past life,” he says, eyes drinking you in. “That is the most glorious sight.” He crawls onto the bed and climbs up your body, leaning down and pressing kisses to your forehead, eyelids, and lips before working his way down, inch by inch. He tugs the robe open wider, giving a low whistle as he gazes at your breasts.

“I need a few minutes here,” he says, studying them. 

You bite your bottom lip, huffing out a laugh. “They’re just breasts, Jack,” you reply, shrugging slightly.

“Just breasts? Oh, no, honeybee. You’re walking around with two miracles right here.” He touches them gently, fingers brushing over your nipples. “They’re just so... soft and sweet. Look how they reach back for me,” he says, as they harden under his fingertips. Your heart rate picks up as he leans down to kiss one. 

“Then... if I take one in my mouth... warm it up... it’s even better,” he purrs, lips closing around a nipple and holding it in, his hot tongue flattening against it. 

You shake your head, smiling. He pulls off to grin back at you.

“Still not convinced, sugar? Well, if it’s what you want, and... if I’m really lucky and all my dreams come true... someday these could be full of milk for our babies. That right there... that’s a miracle,” he finishes, breathless as he meets your gaze. He leans down then, sucking on your nipple until you moan softly into his hair.

You’re starting to have a hard time keeping track of where his hands are, because they seem to be everywhere at once — eagerly exploring every inch of you. 

Finally, Jack settles between your legs, nuzzling your inner thigh. “Thought my honeybee was a queen, but it turns out I was wrong,” he murmurs. “She’s a goddess divine.” 

You certainly think this must be what goddesses feel like, as he buries his face between your legs, his fingers and tongue carefully opening you, one slick petal at a time. You’re completely soaked by the time Jack slips his tongue inside you, and you cry out his name, fingers clutching his hair.

He tucks one hand under your ass, all but folding you in half and then his mouth sinks lower, and you whimper helplessly as he flutters his tongue over your other hole, heat rising to your cheeks. He gently brushes the pad of his thumb over it and chuckles low in his chest as you shudder, over-sensitive and wild from his touch.

He moves back up, pulling softly at the soaked lips of your pussy before grinding his mouth, nose and chin against you.

Your clit throbs with every nudge from his nose, and you realize he’s doing it on purpose. “Don’t.. don’t stop that, Jack,” you nearly sob, holding him in place and shaking as he nuzzles it, your pleasure building to a fever pitch and crashing down around you as he pulls the swollen flesh into his mouth and sucks on you like he’s never tasted anything sweeter.

You scream his name, and are rewarded with a few loud, angry thumps on the wall from the room next door.

Shocked back to reality, your eyes meet his and you both laugh, breathless and exhausted.

“You’re staying, right?” you ask, tugging him up to curl around you.

He lifts the blankets and slides them over your bodies, pulling you close to his chest.

“As long as you’ll have me.” He kisses your neck. 

You fall asleep naked in Jack’s arms for the second time in as many days, and it occurs to you briefly that you could get used to it, before consciousness slips away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero (you) got skills! 😎 Time to prove to Jack that you can hold your own as a field agent. He will be... impressed. 🔥

You make your way up to Jack’s office in the Statesman building, heels clicking along the marble floor in the hallway. Swiping your key card, you enter the lobby and flash a badge before being waved through.

You step into his doorway, file in hand.

“You’re going to have to convince Poppy you’re still on her side,” you say, walking in and closing the door behind you. 

Jack nods, a serious look on his face. “Yeah, I expected as much,” he says, sighing. “Makes sense — I should be able to get close without much resistance. Then I can let the rest of the team into her compound.”

“Right. I just have to get my contact in country to infiltrate her security detail, and the dominoes should fall. We don’t want her bringing in any surprise backup. So... Eggsy, Merlin and Harry will enter here,” you say, pointing to a map you pulled from the file. “This is where your jet can land, and we’ll set up our base camp here, so once we have Poppy we can bring her back to the chopper and—“

“We? What do you mean, we?”

“I’m going with you,” you reply, biting your bottom lip.

“Like hell, honeybee. I don’t want you anywhere near those evil bastards,” he says, folding his arms.

“Jack, I’ve trained for this. I need to be there to help you bring her in alive. She has to give us the antidote and pay for her crimes. And I’ve had years of Daddy telling me it was too dangerous, but things are different now,” you say. “I’ve done all I can do here, but on the ground I can help you.”

Jack’s face is inscrutable. 

“Jack, don’t tell me it’s too dangerous. I know it’s dangerous. But this is for all the marbles, baby. We need every advantage down there. I need to be there to protect you,” you add, stepping around his desk and brushing a thumb over his cheek.

“Protect me?” Jack asks. “How am I supposed to complete this mission when I know you’re in danger, too?” He sighs, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

You sit on the edge of his desk. 

“Would it make you feel better to know I can take care of myself?” You ask, reaching for his arm.

“I don’t doubt that,” he says. “But anything can happen in the field,” he adds, frowning.

You sigh. “Okay, that’s it. Meet me in the training room on level three in fifteen minutes.”

“What for?”

“You’ll see. Just change into something you don’t mind getting sweaty.”

You stretch your shoulders as Jack walks into the training room a short time later. He’s traded the suit he was wearing for a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. You can’t help an appreciative glance or two as you admire the way they fall on his hips, not leaving much to the imagination.

You walk over to him, barefoot on the padded floor, and smile. Your long, black pants are loose and brush the floor with each step. They’re snug in the waist, falling just a few inches below the black sports bra you have on top.

“What are we doing here, honeybee?” he asks.

“You’ll see. Try to hit me.”

“Come again?”

“I said, try to hit—“

“Oh, I heard you fine... I just can’t think of any scenario in which I would actually—“

“Fucking HIT ME, Jack,” you say, exasperated. He finally takes a swing, which you instantly block and redirect, using his momentum to throw him onto the mat.

Twisting around, he jumps to his feet, shaking off the movement. 

“Go on, Jack. Try again,” you say, and he circles around to your back and throws both arms around you, but you elbow him in the chest and use your hips to knock him back, slipping out of his control before he can overpower you. 

He takes a few steps back, smiling, then grabs your wrist.

You trap his hand against your arm, twisting it in a circle before stepping around him and grabbing his collar, swinging him off balance and sending him down to the mat.

He stays on his back, and you get down on top of him, knees folded on either side of his hips.

“See? Nothing to worry about,” you say, smiling sweetly down as he catches his breath, the wind knocked out of him.

“Sugar, you didn’t have to prove anything to me. I don’t doubt your abilities as an agent.”

“Then why—“

“I had the worst thing that can happen to a man happen to me,” he says, scooting back and sitting up on his elbows. “It felt like nothing mattered after that. I wasn’t able to protect my wife and unborn child... and I lost them. But I haven’t been afraid of anything since. Didn’t have anything to lose.” He pauses. “That’s not true anymore,” he says, deep brown eyes meeting yours. “Now I have exactly one fear.”

You lean forward and wrap your arms around his neck, legs stretched out on either side of him.

“Oh, Jack,” you say, holding him close. “That’s the only thing that scares me, too. But you know... our chances of success are much better together. We didn’t get into this business to play it safe. I wouldn’t ask it of you, so you can’t ask it of me.”

Jack sighs. “I know. How did Champagne take this news?”

You swallow hard.

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” he asks.

“I gave him the full work up of the team’s plan,” you say. “I just maybe left out the part where I’m leaving in your fighter plane with you,” you add with a sheepish grin.

“If we survive this, he’s gonna kill me,” Jack says, shaking his head.

“Have a little faith, baby,” you say, leaning in to kiss him before pulling him down to the mat.

You wrestle him into a few holds, and he taps out each time, until he finally gets the upper hand on you.

“Did you just let me do that?” he asks, squinting down at you as you catch your breath, wrists pinned to the mat. 

You grin playfully. “Sweet boy, I would never,” you say, and he leans down to kiss you, hard length pressing against your thigh.

“Mm... is this turning you on, Jack?” You ask, chuckling. “Getting manhandled a little and pinning me to the ground?”

Jack smiles down at you. “You tell me, honeybee,” he replies.

“Okay, I’ll tell you,” you say, leaning close to his ear. “I’ve been wet since you walked in the room,” you whisper, and he shudders out a breath.

“Damn, woman. Anyone could walk in here,” Jack says, eyes dark as he grinds down against you, pressing your hips into the training mat.

“I know,” you reply. “Isn’t it wonderful?” 

He leans down for a bruising kiss, hips rocking faster, the sweatpants causing just enough friction to keep you frustrated.

Neither of you hears the door open.

“Whiskey, your office said you might be down... here.” Merlin stops abruptly at the sight of you on the floor together.

You roll apart and look up at him, cheeks flaring hot. Jack speaks first.

“Uh... Merlin, this is...”

“Agent Cola, I presume?” Merlin says in a heavy Scottish accent, and you nod, eyes wide.

Merlin continues. “Champagne filled me in on the... new addition to our team,” he says. “He neglected to mention this, however,” he adds, gesturing to the pair of you in what’s clearly meant to sum up what he just witnessed. “So... you two are...”

“That’s right,” Jack says, a little defiantly. “Uh.. we’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention-“

“Say no more, Whiskey,” Merlin replies, a conspiratorial grin on his face. “You’re not the first pair of lovers at the office and I dare say you’ll nae be the last. Just be sure you don’t get caught by someone less understanding,” he adds.

“Now, miss Cola... I’m told we have the specs of your uniform ready for the mission,” Merlin says, showing you a mock-up on his tablet.

Jack whistles, looking over your shoulder, and you smack his arm.

“Honeybee, you walk in wearing that and we can end the fight in seconds... I’ll just take ‘em out while they’re busy staring.”

You shake your head, turning back to Merlin.

“The holsters for the knives... how about we move them here?” You ask, pointing to the screen.

Jack gulps audibly.

“I’ll find you later,” you call over your shoulder, walking out with Merlin to get fitted properly.

Jack picks up the water bottle from his workout bag and takes a long drink from it, wiping his mouth and laughing to himself.

This might not be such a bad thing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has a knack for walking in at *just* the right time. 
> 
> Also: I’m working on a Spotify playlist for these two, if that is a thing anyone wants 🥴 feel free to find me on Tumblr! Or just message me if you want to talk about Whiskey ruining your life too, it’s a whole mood @starlightmornings


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Whiskey set off for your mission to stop Poppy, but you’re in for a little surprise on the way! 🥰
> 
> *Top Gun theme plays in the background*  
> (Whiskey did not get NEARLY enough time in the fighter jet, imo. Now we fix that, too!)

You stuff the last of your clothes and supplies into your duffel bag and sling it over your shoulder, straightening up to look in the full length mirror inside your locker. You can hear the jet engines rumbling out on the tarmac, and you zip up your flight suit, sliding a soft elastic band into your hair and twisting it into place.

Jack is leaning against the belly of the plane as you walk out, helmet cradled under one arm. He looks over his aviators at you and grins as you get within earshot.

“I assume you’re certified to fly one of these, too?” he asks, popping a stick of cinnamon gum into his mouth.

“You assume right,” you reply, stuffing your bag into the cargo hold. “Ready?”

“Just WHERE do you think you’re going, missy?” A voice booms from the hangar, amplified by a megaphone.

Well, this is embarrassing.

“Hi, Dad,” you say as Champagne storms across the tarmac.

“That’s not an answer,” he replies, looking sternly from you to Jack and back again. “This is not the mission to cut your teeth on,” he adds, folding his arms.

“I disagree, Dad. It’s never been more important.” You walk over to him, holding his shoulders and raising your voice slightly to be heard over the engine noise. “You know I’m ready. I’ve trained my whole life for this. Ever since I was four years old, when you and Mom brought me home and made me feel safe and strong and brave. You taught me I could do anything. And now I have to.. I mean.. Jack will watch my back. And I’ll.. be watching out for him too,” you say, voice wavering slightly.

“Sir, I’m in love with your daughter,” Jack breaks in suddenly, and you both whirl your heads around to stare at him.

Jack looks just as stunned at his own words as you feel. 

He continues, after a deep breath. “She’s coming back, you have my word on that. I’m not coming back without her. Not that she needs me to take care of her — she’s more than capable of handling herself. But you don’t have to worry, boss. You trained her well. She’s gonna make us all proud.”

Champagne looks like he’s almost convinced, but he frowns at you. “I just... you’re still my baby girl,” he says, blue eyes looking a little mistier than usual.

“Daddy, it’s time for me to help save everyone. If I don’t go — what was it all for?” He nods, sniffling back a breath and hugs you tightly. “I’ll be back home soon,” you say, kissing him on the cheek. You squeeze his hand and climb up into the plane.

Jack stands there a minute longer, and you can see them talking — but you can’t hear them over the jet engine. 

Finally, Jack climbs into the cockpit and sits in the front seat, closing the canopy above you. 

“What did he say?” you ask, putting your helmet on.

“Never mind that right now, honeybee. We gotta make good time.” Jack taxis the plane out onto the runway and follows the ground crew’s hand signals, checking in with the tower and finalizing the flight plan. You assist him with takeoff, trying to push the exchange from your mind.

You have a job to do, after all.

Half an hour later, you’re at cruising altitude when Jack chuckles.

“Something funny?”

“I was just remembering the last time we were at 30,000 feet,” he says.

You laugh. “Yeah... somehow I don’t think we can attempt that in this plane. Might bump the wrong switch. I don’t want to die trying to have sex in this cockpit.”

Jack grins. “Hell of a way to go, but I’m with you, sugar. Say... can you check the compartment next to you? I think I put an extra protein bar in there,” he adds.

“Sure,” you say, opening it and reaching inside. “Hmm.. I don’t feel it. Wait, there’s something else in here,” you add, pulling out a small, navy blue velvet box. 

Holy. Shit.

“Jack? Um.. is this what I think it is?” 

He laughs. “I don’t want to live without you, honeybee. Will you make me the happiest man in the world?” 

Your eyes fill up with tears as you open the box, sliding the gorgeous princess-cut diamond onto your finger.

“Yes, Jack,” you say, a breathless laugh escaping you. “This is... you really weren’t kidding about doing it right,” you add, wiping your eyes, cornflower blue sky swimming above you.

“Actually, I’m kicking myself a little now, cause by rights I should be kissing you and we’re strapped in here for the next few hours. Shoulda waited. Maybe put the ring back?”

“Absolutely fucking not,” you say, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m your fiancée now, baby.”

Jack laughs and gives an excited little whoop. “All right, honeybee. How do we celebrate in the meantime?”

“Barrel roll?” you ask excitedly, hands on the controls.

“That’s my wild girl,” he replies, and you both scream with delight as the plane accelerates and spins, doing a full 360. The sunlight glints off your ring and you feel like you don’t even need the plane anymore — you’re soaring.

“Whiskey?” you ask a few minutes later.

“Yes, Cola?” 

You chuckle. “We’ve got a few hours to settle into base camp before nightfall... and the raid at Poppy’s compound tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, most of that time will be spent either debriefing the team or getting a little sleep.” You pause. “Meaning... we can’t celebrate properly just yet,” you finish. 

“I see.” Jack leans his head back a little. “I know how you like to plan missions,” he says after a moment, and you can hear the mischief on his face, even though you can’t see it. “So why don’t we plan our... celebration in the meantime?”

“What, now?”

“We’ve got some time to kill.”

“Um...”

“Just like old-fashioned phone sex, honeybee. Except we’re in the same cockpit... and we can’t touch each other.”

You squeeze your knees together, whimpering softly. “Yeah, okay,” you say breathlessly. 

“I’ll start,” Jack says, licking his lips. “I bet you’re squirming a little in that seat, aren’t you? Sliding around.. trying to get a little friction.” 

You bite your bottom lip, hard.

“Mmhmm,” you reply.

“Once we have some privacy.. and stable ground.. I’ve got something else you can sit on,” he adds.

“Something?” You ask playfully. “Just one thing? Or do I have options, Jack?”

“So many.. so many options, honeybee. Anything you want... it’s yours,” he replies.

You smile. “Yeah? Good. Cause I’m going to start with your hands. Been watching them wrapped around those controls, and baby, they look good. Almost as good as when you stroke yourself for me,” you purr, and Jack coughs a little.

“That’s the spirit,” he says, grinning. “I do love touching myself for you, sugar. Thinking about how sweet and tight and wet your little pussy is, how it’s gonna feel when you ride me,” he adds, panting slightly.

“Not sure how long I can wait, Jack,” you say, voice dripping with heat. “I don’t even think I’ll make it out of this flight suit. Just gonna have to unzip it enough to slide up on your cock,” you add. “It’s gonna be open in the front while my tits bounce in your face. You want to suck on them, Jack?”

You’re both panting a little too much, and the canopy is starting to fog up.

“Damn, we better cool it down,” Jack breathes, laughing nervously. “Gonna be tough to see straight soon. Hold those thoughts, sugar. Really.. all of them. And any others you happen to have between now and when we land.”

“How’s this for a thought... I love you,” you say, heart racing.

Jack huffs out a happy sigh. “Yeah, I’ll take that one now,” he replies. “I love you, honeybee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this reader experience inclusive, so you might notice an allusion to Cola being *adopted* when she was four — that’s fully intentional and means she could look like literally anyone and still be Champagne’s daughter. Hope you’re enjoying the adventure as much as I’m enjoying writing it! 💕


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission approaches! How will our hero (you) cope with the final stages of planning and meeting the rest of the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eagle-eyed Kingsman viewers might recall that Poppy Land was actually in Cambodia, not South America.
> 
> Why did I put it there? Well, I forgot. 😅
> 
> BUT since I made that mistake, I decided to work in a random yet hopefully satisfying cameo from Narcos Season 3. 🤷🏻♀️ Cause why not.

“What assurances can you give me that my family will be protected?” 

You slide an envelope into the hands of Jorge Salcedo, the man sitting in the passenger seat of your Jeep. He opens the flap, looking inside.

“Cash, passports... it’s all there. Statesman isn’t the U.S. government, Mr. Salcedo. Once Poppy and her whole crew have been neutralized, you’ll have nothing to worry about for the rest of your life. We want to do this with minimal casualties,” you say, reaching to squeeze his shoulder. “Your little girls... I saw the passport photos. I understand why you’re doing this. We’ll get you all out safely — that’s a promise.”

Jorge nods, looking very serious.

“Okay, here is the map.”

He points out weak spots in Poppy’s compound. “The cameras won’t show this angle, and I’ll arrange to be the one posted here,” he adds. “I’ll let your team through this side entrance.”

You nod, making notes in the corner of the paper.

“I never... never meant for any of this to happen,” he says. “It was just supposed to be a security job.”

You give him a hopeful half-smile. “If you help us save everyone... maybe it will have been worth it,” you say. “We’ll see you in twelve hours.”

You drop him off and drive back to the base camp set up in the jungle.

Whiskey greets you when you arrive, arms folded. “Well? Did your informant come through?” he asks, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah — we’re all set.”

“Why exactly couldn’t we both meet with him?”

You raise an eyebrow. “He’s a confidential informant, Jack. He barely trusted me enough to meet after I managed to reach him through our channels. If he saw you, it might have spooked him.”

It’s half true. You still can’t risk letting Whiskey take over this mission; he’s played for the other side, and he has to pretend to do it again. Your head is spinning a bit just thinking about that.

You head into the debriefing tent, map in hand, and Merlin is waiting inside, along with Eggsy and Harry.

Whiskey follows you in and you set the map on the table, before looking up at everyone.

“Gentlemen, meet Agent Cola,” Merlin says, waving his hand in your direction.

“Pleasure,” Harry says, shaking your hand politely. 

“All right? Nice to meet you, Cola,” Eggsy says with a grin. “About time Statesman had a lady in the field.”

You smile back at him. “Thanks. I.. I was so sorry to hear about Roxy,” you add quickly.

“You know—she knows—?” Eggsy turns to Merlin, looking puzzled.

“She’s been undercover... she knows all about us,” Merlin says quickly. “Has done for years. Her clearance is higher than anyone else here, except maybe yours, Whiskey,” he adds.

You look over at Jack, who seems a little pained.

“I owe everyone here an apology,” he says, clearing his throat. “I put us all at risk, but I swear I’m going to make it right.”

You smile at Jack, reaching to squeeze his hand.

Eggsy gives you a knowing glance, and you drop it.

“A gentleman is as good as his word, and if Champagne put you back in the field, he trusts you. That’s good enough for us,” Harry says. “So, miss Cola — what’s the play?”

You run through the mission parameters with the team, cycling through every conceivable roadblock, and finally decide to call it a night. 

“Let’s get a few hours sleep,” Whiskey says, and you bid the team good night. You’re settling into your tent about twenty minutes later, when you hear soft tapping on the flap.

“Honeybee?” Jack whispers.

You smile, rolling your eyes, and unzip the opening. “Everything okay, Jack?” you ask, eyes meeting his in the moonlight. Cicadas chirp loudly, and you wave him inside. He climbs in, zipping the fabric closed behind him.

“I just wanted to say... be careful tomorrow. And... I’m sorry for what I’ll have to say.. or do.. to convince Poppy I’m on her side,” he says. “Just know that I’ll keep you safe, whatever it takes.”

You nod, cupping his face in one hand and leaning in, kissing him gently. He hums into the kiss and pulls you down to the sleeping bag, holding your body close.

“So much for no time to mess around,” you whisper playfully, turning to grin up at him.

He looks distraught. 

“Hey.. it’s going to be okay, really,” you say, stroking his hair.

“I just hate lying to you, honeybee. What I’m going to have to do tomorrow... makes my stomach turn. And it’s all my fault. If I hadn’t strayed from the agency in the first place...”

“If you hadn’t, we might not have the intel to stop Poppy now. Plus, it’s not lying if you warn me about it,” you reply. “And you’ll have to get my Oscar ready after tomorrow, baby. We will put on such a show for Poppy, she won’t know what hit her.”

“You do know, then? No matter what happens, no matter what I say or do... it’s you I love. It’s you I want, forever. Te quiero, mi amor.”

You lean in to kiss him, arms circling his shoulders. “Come what may, yes... all of that,” you whisper, nuzzling his neck. You feel him relax a little into your arms. 

“How soon do you have to go?” you ask, hands rubbing over his back. 

“Before daybreak. I won’t wake you up,” he replies, unzipping your jumpsuit and leaning in to kiss the swell of your breasts.

You smile, fingers sliding through his hair. “Feels good,” you whisper contentedly. “Don’t want to wake everyone else up, though.”

“Then you’d best be quiet, honeybee,” Jack says, sliding a hand down between your legs and into your panties.

You gasp softly and bite your lips as he pumps two fingers deep inside you, curling them just right to touch the perfect spot. You’re already clenching around him and he smiles, lips crushing against yours in a sweet, tender kiss. 

You’re so quiet, the only sound you can hear is his hand, pumping in and out of your pussy, fingers slick with your juices after an embarrassingly short amount of time.

He crawls down to your tummy, then sinks lower, pressing a soft kiss right atop the soft patch of curls above your cunt.

“Shhh.. you be quiet, too,” he whispers, and you stifle a laugh into your hand.

“Did you just ‘shh’ my pussy?” you whisper back, shaking your head.

“She’s gonna get us caught,” he replies.

“Don’t worry,” you say. “I made sure Merlin’s tent was at the other end of base camp.”

“Thank Christ for that,” Jack says, surging back up to kiss you deeply for a few more minutes before settling into your arms.

You mumble sleepily at him. “Hold me till I fall asleep, Jack?”

He kisses your forehead. “Every night, for the rest of our lives, sugar.”

You don’t respond, having already drifted off against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s D-Day... can our hero (you) pull off a successful mission? (Um, of course. We’re not here to stress out.) 
> 
> Warning: some canon-typical violence ahead (but still not that much).

You wake up alone in the tent, phone buzzing next to you, and switch off your alarm. 

You’d gone over the plan with Jack enough that you know exactly what you have to do, but that’s not going to make this any easier.

You suit up for the mission, pulling on the snug, black outfit and slipping your knives into the two holsters just below your hips.

Tapping on your earpiece, you activate the link and grimace slightly at what you hear.

“Hey, cowboy... is that sweet enough for you?” Poppy’s voice crackles through, like it’s across the room.

“Mm... I can never get enough of your cherry pie,” Whiskey replies, and you cringe, shaking your head.

Okay, focus, you think to yourself. Head in the game. He’s clearly already in the diner, and he wants you to know it.

You get in your Jeep with Eggsy, Merlin and Harry, dropping them off at the side of the compound, where Jorge is waiting - as promised.

“Shift change,” he says gruffly as the Kingsmen and Merlin pass by. “Don’t be long.”

Eggsy and Harry make their way inside, met by Charlie, who quickly opens fire on them.

“Where the fuck is my backup?” Charlie shouts, turning to fight Eggsy as Harry heads over to the bowling alley. You spot a riot of colorful feathers through the window, and Poppy’s robot dogs are quickly dispatched.

“It’s time,” Merlin says, and you nod, bursting through the doors of the diner.

Whiskey is sitting at one of the stools, taking his last bite of cherry pie with Poppy sitting in his lap when you walk in.

“Oh, dear,” Poppy says, looking up to see you. You walk in armed with both your knives and absolute hellfire in your eyes.

“Who is this darling girl, Whiskey? Is she your little plaything? Looks like she’s jealous,” Poppy adds, giggling like a schoolgirl. “Sorry, baby doll. Whiskey likes his women a little more refined.” She pulls him into a kiss, which he responds to rather convincingly.

You find you don’t need to act as much as you thought you would.

“Get your filthy fucking paws off him, Poppy,” you growl, circling the counter.

“You really think Whiskey does anything he doesn’t want to do? You’ve been betrayed, sweetie,” she replies, cocking her head to the side.

“If only your hadn’t made it so easy,” Whiskey says, grinning savagely. “You were so eager to trust me, baby doll. So eager to take me to bed.”

You search his eyes, and his hard stare wavers for a moment as your eyes meet. He presses his lips together, holding the expression. 

You know you have to make this convincing, so for a moment you let yourself imagine that he *has* betrayed you, and the rush of emotions you feel hits you like a wave.

You feel all the color drain out of your face, and your stomach turns. You squeeze the knives in both hands.

“I’ll take care of her, Poppy,” Whiskey says coldly, uncoiling his whip.

You square up to fight him as Poppy claps excitedly, sipping a strawberry milkshake. The case containing the transmitter for the antidote sits on the countertop, just an arm’s length away from her.

You dodge a couple of lashes before releasing one of your knives, which grazes Whiskey on the shoulder.

“You’ll have to be faster than that, baby doll,” he says, eyes icy as he lashes the whip again. This time, you catch a blow to the cheek, which burns and brings tears to your eyes.

Poppy laughs at the scene and doesn’t seem to notice someone else has slipped into the diner behind her.

Merlin grabs the case from the counter just as Poppy turns to face him. She’s about to take a step to follow when Jack lunges at you.

“Honeybee.. now..” he hisses, ducking out of the way as you throw your other knife. It sails through the air, across the room... and sinks into Poppy’s wrist, pinning her to the counter. 

She screams, and you race over, holding the knife in place. 

“What did you think was going to happen, Poppy? That you’d just get away with it?”

“Let me go!” she screeches, flailing in pain.

“You’ll live if we get you help straight away,” you say. “Just give us the code to release the antidote.”

“Bite me, Princess,” she replies.

You twist the knife slightly and she howls.

“God, fine! It’s Viva Las Vegan,” she says, panting. “Now let me go!”

You yank the knife out and she screams and collapses, passing out. Jack pulls a tourniquet from Merlin’s bag and quickly ties off her wrist. 

Merlin taps the code in, releasing the antidote around the world, just as Eggsy and Harry walk in, a very confused-looking Elton in tow.

“What the fuck happened in here? And who the fuck is she?” Elton asks, nodding at you.

Jack smiles, gazing at you with an awed look. “That’s the woman I’m gonna marry,” he says. 

Everyone snickers, then gasps as you jump into his arms, kissing him soundly.

“I knew! I knew the whole time,” Merlin says, and you both chuckle at him.

Jack brushes a stray hair out of your face. “Let’s go home, honeybee,” he says.

An hour later, you tap gently at the bruise forming on your cheekbone, looking at your reflection in the mirror of the Jeep. Poppy is silent, cuffs tight around her wrists as you drive her to the chopper, where a DEA extraction team is waiting.

Poppy glares back at you and the team miserably as she’s loaded into the chopper and drifts away into the sky, bound for the courts, and the hammer of the U.S. justice system.

You trade places with Jack, who drives the team back to camp, while you nap in the passenger seat.

“First field mission... must be the adrenaline crash,” Eggsy says, gently stuffing a rolled up blanket between your head and the hard, glass window. “She is out for the count.”

Harry looks over at Eggsy. “Hasn’t been that long since your first,” he says with a warm smile. 

“Good to have you back, Harry,” he says, voice tight with emotion.

“Good to be back,” Harry replies.

Jack looks in the rear view mirror and catches their eyes, smiling contentedly. “Thank you for trusting me again,” he says. “It means everything to me.” He pauses. “Well... it means a lot. My everything is sitting next to me.”

“Whiskey in love, eh? And with the boss’ daughter too... you don’t do anything the easy way, bruv.” Eggsy grins.

Merlin gets a ping on his phone.

“Erm... Whiskey? I’m getting a lab report here... says you wanted it fast-tracked from the New York office? They forwarded it to me since I’m managing the connection to the team.”

Whiskey nods. “What’s it say?”

“Uh.. there’s two panels here... are you sure you want me to...”

“I don’t have any secrets from anyone in this car,” he replies.

“It says you tested negative for all STI’s,” Merlin says, a bit sheepishly. “Uh.. both of you.”

“Oh my god,” you say, palm connecting with your forehead. “You had them forward our lab results?”

“Hey, honeybee,” Jack says with a nervous laugh. “Uh.. how long have you been awake?”

“Long enough,” you say, shaking your head and smiling. “My everything.”

The boys in the back of the Jeep give a little whoop when you lean over and kiss Jack.

“Hey, so... why does he call you Honeybee? Thought your code name was Cola,” Eggsy asks.

“Well, actually—“

You clap a hand over Jack’s mouth.

“No, no no no. These boys know quite enough about our sex life, thank you very much,” you say.

Eggsy laughs. “Aha! So it is a naughty nickname!”

“Ugh,” you say, sliding down a little in your seat. “Is it always like this?” You ask, turning to Jack.

“If we’re lucky,” he replies with a playful grin.

That night, after packing up the base camp into trucks to be airlifted out, you and Jack make your way to the nearest tourist town. 

“I was counting on us making it out,” Jack says. “Booked a villa right on the beach.”

You feel like you’re floating into the room, and Jack actually does lift you off the ground as he closes the door.

You collapse into the bed, kissing him deeply and tugging at his clothes without much finesse.

“Honeybee... you up for this? It’s been a long day. We got our whole lives,” he says, gentling you with his big, warm hands on your sides.

“I keep seeing you kiss Poppy when I close my eyes,” you admit, sighing. “This day isn’t over until I remind you just who you belong to,” you finish, rolling over on top of him.

He leans up, brushing your hair back and pressing a tender kiss to the bruise on your cheek. “I’m so sorry for this, sugar. This was close. If I’d hit your eye by accident—“

“But you didn’t. And we had to at least look like we were trying,” you reply, tracing a finger over the small cut on his shoulder. A small alpha gel patch has formed a seal over it, and it’s already healing.

“Now all we need to worry about is making each other feel good,” you whisper against his neck.

You sit back, tugging your shirt over your head and flicking your bra open, then tossing both over your shoulder. Jack’s eyes catch the lamp light and almost seem to be glowing as he watches you wiggle out of the rest of your clothes, then crawl back into his lap.

“You’re mine,” you purr, pulling him into a molten kiss. “Besides, we had some more good news to celebrate,” you add.

Jack grins. “You ready to ride bareback, sugar?” he asks, a little breathless.

“Never been more sure of anything,” you say, reaching down to rub yourself. Jack moans at the sight of your fingers slipping inside you so easily, and he surges up to kiss you again.

“Mm.. are you on anything else, honeybee? Don’t want to rush you into.. uh.. if you’re not ready, there’s always a chance..”

You smile, cutting him off with another kiss.

“Maybe I want that,” you purr, nuzzling his cheek and leaning to whisper in his ear. “I want you to come deep inside me, Jack. And if you happen to put a baby in me while we’re at it, that sounds just about perfect.”

He whimpers, rolling you over and getting behind you as you push up onto all fours, looking over your shoulder and grinning.

“Are you sure I didn’t dream you up?” Jack asks, hands smoothing over your ass as he strokes himself, letting the wet tip of his cock slide up and down against your soft, soaked entrance.

“Could be my dream,” you reply, hips pushing back and wiggling against him. “Maybe I’m in your dream, and you’re in mine.”

“Let’s not wake up then,” Jack says, and you both gasp in pleasure as he presses his thick, bare cock inside you for the first time. He reaches up, lifting you back against his chest and snapping his hips into you again and again. One big, warm hand holds you under your breasts and you clutch onto it, your fingers closing around his thumb. 

He keeps fucking you, drunk on the sensation of your tight, wet pussy around him.

“God damn, honeybee,” he moans, “I don’t ever wanna leave this place right here,” he adds, kissing you and tugging your leg up and over to flip you on your back.

“Good boy,” you whisper, grinning up at him. He leans into your touch as you stroke his face. “Sweet boy. So good to me,” you purr, clenching the walls of your pussy tighter around him and watching his shoulders start to shake as he buries himself inside you with every thrust.

“Let go, baby,” you say. “Fill me up.. put a baby in me, Jack.”

He shudders over the edge, coming hard inside you, and you hold onto his shoulders as he cries out your name.

He catches his breath, panting softly against your neck. 

“Mmm.. you okay, sweet boy?” you ask, stroking his damp hair.

He nods, kissing his way down your body till his face is between your thighs.

“Now we really get to find out how we taste together,” he says, pupils blown wide. His eyes drift closed as he dips his tongue inside you, drawing out a few drops of your sticky, combined mess. 

“You gonna share, Jack?” you ask, and he dips two fingers inside, gathering another taste and then climbing up to press his fingers into your mouth. You suck on them, and then he pulls them free and chases the taste into your mouth with his tongue.

“Greedy,” you whisper as he breaks away. He shoots you a devastating smile before sliding back down and planting his lips around your clit.

He’s getting to know your body so well — how has it only been days?— and he can feel your thighs tense as you approach your peak. Kissing your pussy almost reverently, he sets his tongue to work, fast, sending you screaming over the edge, fists clutched in the sheets.

Panting for breath, you both fall back against the pillows.

“I didn’t pack a swimsuit for the beach,” you whisper, barely coherent.

“Mm.. well, actually, honeybee.. I might have picked this place because you won’t need one.” He grins, hands massaging your curves softly.

You chuckle and push at his side before snuggling in close.

That should be interesting, you think to yourself, before drifting off, thoroughly satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my man Oberyn Martell for helping with the final battle dialogue for a hot second... you know the line I mean... pour one out for The Red Viper. 💕
> 
> Oh and we got a couple more chapters to go... don’t expect much plot in the next one, though 🔥


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? We never knew her. Our hero (you) has earned a sexy beach getaway with Whiskey and you’d better make the most of it. 🔥

You blink awake the next morning, rolling onto your side and finding the bed empty.

The whole room is empty, in fact. You sit up, puzzled.

“Jack?” you call out, but there’s no reply. You swing your legs out of bed and are walking across the room when the door swings open, and Jack walks in carrying a breakfast tray.

He takes one look at your naked body and sets it down on the table.

“Morning, honeybee,” he says, coming closer and wrapping his arms around you. He’s wearing red shorts and a white satin button down shirt, and the fabric slides over your nipples, making them harden.

You kiss him and then break away. “I’ll just put on some—“

“Uh.. actually,” Jack says, sounding a little hoarse. “Maybe don’t get dressed just yet?”

You chuckle. “What, you want me to walk around naked all day?” You put your hands on your hips, giving him a dubious look.

“I will if you will,” he says, and when you bite your lip and smile, he strips out of his clothes.

You sit down at the table in the room, crossing your legs and admiring him. “So sweet of you to go pick up breakfast,” you say, lifting the lid on the plate to see an assortment of waffles, fruit and whipped cream.

“Hope you like sweet things,” he says, and you give him a playful spank as he walks away to pour some coffee.

“Looks delicious, baby,” you reply, pointedly staring between his legs as he walks over.

“You better behave yourself, honeybee, or we might not make it through this meal,” Jack says, sitting down to eat.

“You’re the one who wanted to be naked,” you say, shrugging.

“I said I wanted *you* naked; I’m less particular about my attire,” he replies.

You shake your head and scoop some whipped cream off your plate with a finger, sucking it into your mouth. Some of it drips onto your chest and Jack makes a face.

“See, that’s just not fair,” he says, mock annoyed. “How am I supposed to resist that?” He stands and picks you up out of the chair, carrying you over to the bed as you kick your feet, laughing.

He places you on top of the sheets and crawls over your body, tongue zeroing in on the cream that dripped over your breast. 

“Gotta clean this up,” he whispers, licking up every drop. He moves to your other breast then, licking it just as thoroughly. 

“Mm.. I don’t think I got any there,” you say with a soft chuckle.

“Then why do you taste so good?” he asks, eyes meeting yours as he pulls your nipple into his mouth. “So good,” he repeats, nuzzling his way down your body, “all over.”

Your gaze falls on his hat on the side table, and a filthy thought pops into your head.

“Jack? I’ve been considering some options,” you whisper.

He pulls away, lips smacking. “Yes, sugar?”

You reach down, tracing a finger across his mustache. “I’d like to go for a ride on this,” you say, and he grins, taking your fingertip in his mouth. 

Scooting up, you reach for his hat and put it on. 

“Wouldn’t be much of a cowgirl without this,” you say, and he chuckles. Pressing him back into the sheets, you swing a knee over his shoulders and suddenly feel shy.

“Um.. I don’t want to.. suffocate you here,” you say, cheeks warm as you look down at his face, just inches from your pussy.

“Honeybee... you know what I want,” he says, voice thick as he kisses the soft skin where your leg meets your thigh. He pulls your hips down then, seating you firmly on his jaw and squeezing your ass with both hands.

You cry out in pleasure and start rocking against him, his mustache rubbing deliciously over your clit. He moans against you, tongue working inside, and you lean your head back, holding the hat on with one hand and the headboard with the other. 

He gives you a sharp spank and you lift up, thighs shaking.

“Good?” he asks, panting for breath.

You look over your shoulder at his cock, hard and dripping precum on his stomach.

“Actually, how about this,” you say with a smile, shifting your legs to straddle him in reverse. “I’d like a treat too, and I know just what I want in my mouth,” you add before leaning down to suck on the tip of his cock. He gasps against your pussy, warm and soft, and an unspoken race begins, each of you licking and teasing the other until you shake apart, gasping for breath.

About twenty minutes later, you’re both sweaty and very satisfied, for the second time in about eight hours.

“What are we doing?” you ask, catching your breath.

“Uh.. practicing. For... for the honeymoon,” he says, rolling over and kissing you.

“Is that.. is that a thing people need to practice for?” you reply, squinting at him.

“Need to? That’s debatable, honeybee. But in our case... it seems like a very... good.. idea.” He punctuates each word with a kiss to your stomach.

You finally do manage to eat breakfast, and Jack dials into the Statesman office.

“That better be an audio call,” you say, diving under the blankets.

He nods, laughing, then reports in on the mission, detailing Poppy’s extraction.

He turns to face you after that, holding out the phone.

“Champagne wants to speak to you,” he says, sitting next to you on the bed.

“Hi, Daddy,” you say, tugging the sheet around your chest.

“Well done out there, baby girl. I’m so proud of you,” he says, and your eyes fill up with tears.

“Thank you,” you reply. “It took all of us to pull it off.”

“You were right to give Whiskey a second chance, too. I’m proud to have him as part of the family.”

“But.. how did you...”

“He told me what he was about to do in that plane,” Champagne says, and you can hear the smile on his face. “I figure a man willing to go to such heights for my baby girl is going to make sure he does right by her forever. And then there’s the little matter of him promising to protect you with his life. Gave him my blessing right there,” he finishes.

“Love you, Daddy,” you say, still emotional.

“I’ll see you soon. You earned a little break first though, so have fun.”

You look up at Jack. “Definitely,” you reply. “Bye, Daddy.” You hang up the phone and drop it to the sheets, leaning in to kiss Jack. 

“You’re just an old-fashioned romantic underneath it all, aren’t you?”

Jack grins playfully. “Not that old-fashioned. Now, we going to the beach or not?”

“Won’t we be seen?” you ask, suddenly a little shy.

“Not unless someone has pretty powerful binoculars,” Jack replies. “It’s a private stretch for the villa. I don’t want to share you with anyone but the sunshine, honeybee,” he adds, kissing your neck.

“Okay,” you say, and the two of you gather a couple of towels and sunscreen from the room. Your heart races as he takes your hand and opens the door to the beach side.

You step out onto the sand, humid, salty air filling your nose as you get closer to the water. The sand is powder-white and crunches between your toes like snow. You feel the warm breeze coming off the ocean on every inch of your skin.

Jack spreads out a towel and gestures for you to lie down. 

“Gotta rub you down all over, now,” he says, gazing appreciatively at your curves.

He pours sunscreen into one hand and warms it up in his palms before kneeling over you. He starts with your neck and shoulders, working his way down inch by inch. Once he reaches the small of your back, he squirts a little directly from the bottle, making you jump. You swat at him and laugh as he works it in lower, smoothing over the globes of your ass and just barely grazing his finger between the cheeks.

“Jack, you know they call it where the sun don’t shine for a reason,” you say, looking over your shoulder and making a face.

“What can I say, it’s shining there now,” he replies, and gives you a playful spank before rubbing the rest of the sunscreen into your legs.

“Okay, flip, little spare rib,” he says.

“You’re starting to worry me slightly,” you say. “Are you about to cover me in barbecue sauce?”

“Well, now I can’t think of anything else,” he replies, earning himself a little smack. You can’t stop yourself from laughing as you turn over onto your back, and Jack leans down to kiss you, slippery hands holding you close.

He makes fairly quick work of the front of your body, with the exception of your nipples, which he keeps insisting need ‘a little more’ and rolling between his fingers.

You’re relaxed and frustrated in equal measure when he leans back for you to work on him, and you take out that frustration with great care, hands massaging the sunscreen into all his bronze skin, making it almost shimmer in the sunlight. He’s hard as a rock against his stomach when you’re finished.

“All done,” you say calmly, capping the bottle and lying on your back, hands behind your head. You hear nothing but the ocean and a few sea birds in the distance, and you feel the sun’s warmth seep into your bones, every muscle in your body relaxing.

You can kind of feel Jack staring, though.

“Something I can help you with?” You ask, smiling with your eyes closed.

“I want to carry you into the ocean and make love to you in the waves,” he purrs, and your eyes fly open.

“Okay, but.. I want to go in on your back,” you say, grinning. 

He stands and helps you to your feet, and you reach for his shoulders, jumping up. He holds each of your thighs against his waist, and you press your lips close to his ear. “Let’s go, cowboy,” you whisper, holding on tightly as he runs into the water with you. It splashes up around you and you squeal at the feeling.

“Jack! It’s a little colder than I thought,” you say, clinging to him.

He gently releases you before turning to swim in close and face you, pulling your legs back around him.

“We’ll warm up fast, honeybee,” he says, slipping his tongue into your mouth for a hot, messy kiss.

He lines up with your center and gently presses his hard length inside you, the water supporting you from all angles as you rock into each other. 

“Sex on the beach... check,” he whispers in your ear.

“You have a list?” you ask, between heavy breaths.

“Oh, I do now,” he replies, and you moan with delight as he speeds up, holding you tighter. “And we’re just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hums wedding march* oh you know what’s coming up next! Gonna have to book myself a dental appointment to handle all the tooth-rotting fluff on the way, sorry in advance. But you know, not sorry enough to stop. 🥰


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells for Whiskey & Cola! But there are still a couple of surprises in store for our hero (you) and one (1) beloved cowboy. 🥰

You look in the full length mirror, shaking your head with a laugh. If someone had told you two months ago that you would be standing here in a wedding dress, you wouldn’t have believed them.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” a voice says from the doorway.

“Mama! You made it!” You call out with delight as she comes over and embraces you tightly.

“Wouldn’t miss my baby girl’s wedding for the world,” she says. “Though I’m still not sure why you picked Vegas,” she adds. “Does Jack have family here?”

“No... his family is all gone.. he just said he had a surprise for me and that we had to do it here. He was pretty insistent,” you reply. “I didn’t want a big wedding, anyway — just as long as you and Daddy could be here, that’s all that matters to me.”

“Well, your father is a mess. Can’t get him to stop crying,” she says, smoothing a hand over your hair, pearl pins holding it swept back into a clip adorned with light blue flowers.

“I love this, Mama,” you say, smiling. “You sure you don’t mind me having it?”

“Oh, you’ll have to give it back... or it won’t fit the bill,” she replies knowingly. “I just bought it from a lovely vintage store back home. The shop owner says the woman who wore it on her wedding day married a soldier, and when he came back from the war, they had another 60 years to love each other.”

You turn to admire it in the paneled mirror.

“Oh... something old.. something new...”

“That’s right, my love. And I’d love it back for when your father and I renew our vows,” she says with a smile.

“When you what??”

She beams at you. “I think Jack’s romantic ways inspired him,” she says, squeezing your hands. “Now.. time to get you hitched, sweetie.”

You walk into the back of the chapel, and pause as you hear soft piano playing, then take a deep breath. 

Champagne steps up to you, taking your arm. “Baby girl, you ready? Jack is a good man, but you say the word and we can leave now, no questions asked.”

You smile, wiping a tear from under his eye. “I’m sure, Daddy. Let’s go.”

The doors open, and you step inside, music swelling as you begin to walk. Eggsy, Princess Tilde and Harry stand along the aisle, all smiling at you as you draw closer.

Merlin stands at the front of the chapel next to Jack, who beams at you, his big brown eyes shining with tears. 

You kiss Champagne on the cheek as you reach the front, and he squeezes Jack’s arm before placing your hands in his. “Take care of my baby girl,” Champagne says, voice rough with emotion.

“It will be the honor of my life,” Jack replies.

Merlin clears his throat as you turn to face him. 

“Uh.. you’re officiating?” you ask with a grin.

Merlin nods. “Got certified just for this.”

Your heart squeezes inside your chest and you and Jack gaze at each other, memorizing the scene.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness two of our dearest loved ones join together as one. And to make my job a little easier, they’ve prepared their own wedding vows,” Merlin says. “Jack, would you please begin.”

Jack holds your hands and takes a breath. “Not every man gets a second chance at love. But when I met you, honeybee, I knew that’s what you were giving me. You captured my heart and my soul the day we met, and you saved me in every way a man can be saved. You were fierce and strong and powerful and didn’t need anyone — but you still chose me. I promise to spend the rest of my life proving you made the right choice, and I will love, honor and protect you the rest of my days.”

You choke back tears, smiling, and gather yourself before you begin.

“I thought I knew what I was getting myself into when I was assigned to track your missions, but I had no idea I would fall in love with you. I see who you are, Jack — brave, strong, and true — and I see the pain you faced, too. And there is no part of you that I don’t want,” you say, reaching up to brush a tear from his cheek. “You gave me your heart without hesitation, and I want you to have mine forever. I promise to love, honor and protect you, the rest of my days.”

Merlin grins dreamily at the pair of you before remembering he’s supposed to say something.

“Erm.. Eggsy.. do you have the rings?”

Eggsy steps forward, placing them in each of your hands, and you and Jack slip the bands on each other’s fingers.

Merlin nods to him, then looks back at you and Jack. “By the power vested in me... I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” he finishes.

You and Jack beam at each other and he leans in, pulling you into his arms to kiss you and just about lifting you off the ground. 

Everyone inside the little chapel claps, and then Jack leans to whisper in your ear.

“I hope you don’t mind... I hope you don’t mind...” he says, and you look at him puzzled before you hear the piano spring to life once again.

Your chin just about hits the floor as you hear the chorus begin, and one very glittery rock star waves at you from behind the bench.

You laugh with delight as Jack hums along behind you, singing along softly with Elton.

“How wonderful life is... now you’re in the world,” he whispers, and you shake your head in amazement.

“How?” You ask, still stunned.

“He said he was going to be in town and that he owed us one after the big rescue,” Jack replies, kissing you again.

You take his hand, and make your way out of the chapel, pausing to hug everyone along the way.

Outside the doors, a blue convertible is waiting, with a white bow across the back. “Your chariot, honeybee,” Jack says, and he opens the door for you to climb in, careful not to catch your dress in the door.

“Cowboy... take me away,” you say, and he slides into the driver’s seat, turning the ignition. 

Waving goodbye to everyone, Jack pulls away from the building and sets off down the Vegas strip, the golden sunset glowing on the horizon.

You pull into a high-rise resort a few miles away, and Jack hands the keys to a valet before taking your hand, and leading you into the elevator. He pushes the top button.

“Seriously?” You ask, grinning.

He picks you up and kisses you as the doors close, then swipes a key card for access to the penthouse.

Lifting you up and over the threshold, Jack makes his way inside, kicking off his boots and carrying you to the bed. He starts pulling off his clothes immediately. 

“Easy there, cowboy,” you say, sitting up and leaning back on your elbows. “What’s the hurry? We’ve got all night ahead of us.”

He stops with his jacket off and shirt half unbuttoned, grinning.

“Then I’d like to unwrap my wife... very slowly,” he says, sliding off your shoes and running both hands up under your dress.

You grin, shaking your head.

“You gonna take my panties off, Jack?” you say, eyes dancing as they meet his. 

He shudders out a breath, smiling knowingly back at you.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies, and does just that, tossing them onto a chair nearby. You slide your fingers into his hair and he buries his face between your legs, tasting you and teasing you until you’re shaking all over.

He carefully opens your dress and slides out of his own clothes, rolling you into the sheets and pressing his cock against your side.

“You going to fuck your wife now, Jack?” you ask, pulling gently on one of his ear lobes with your teeth.

He chuckles low in his chest. “Absolutely, honeybee. But... not here, just yet. Come with me,” he says, standing up and pulling you after him. You tiptoe across the carpet with him, and he holds you in front of him, facing the full-length mirror on the wall.

“What are we doing?” You ask, eyes meeting his in the reflection.

“Mm... I intend to have you on every surface of this hotel room,” he purrs, “starting right here. First, I want you to see what I see when we make love.” He leans to kiss your neck, one hand sliding down to squeeze your breast and the other dipping between your legs.

You watch your eyes start to glaze over at the feeling of his hands and his lips on you, and heat pools low in your belly.

“Jack,” you whisper, voice rough. “I love you more than anything, and you’re so good to me. But right now... don’t be gentle. I’m just...” you guide his fingers deeper inside you “...aching for you right now, baby. Can you feel that?”

He growls as your walls clench around his fingers, then pulls them out, before shoving you forward a few steps, his eyes blown pitch-black.

The movement presses you right into the mirror. Cold glass touches your nipples, and you gasp at the sensation. Jack reaches between your legs again, fingers easily finding your already soaked center. He lets you back up for a moment, then smiles as your nipples harden in the air.

“Testing out that theory about... hard enough to cut glass, sugar,” he whispers, rolling one between his fingers before he presses you forward again, this time cupping your ass into the motion.

You shiver, head tipping back against his shoulder. “So c-cold,” you say, and he turns you around, pulling you back into his arms.

“Can’t have that,” he purrs, wrapping your legs around his waist and pressing your back into the glass. You cling to him, a furnace in your arms and ice on your back. He’s hard against you, and you reach down to angle him just right so he slides inside, gravity sinking him fully within you.

“Fuck, honeybee,” he grits out, planting his hands on the wall on either side of the mirror. “Never been this deep in you before.”

You feel like all the air has been forced out of your lungs, and you take a few deep breaths, trying to steady yourself.

“Fuck me, baby,” you say, clinging to his shoulders. “Fuck me so hard that I feel it for days.”

Jack rolls his neck at that, gritting his teeth and pounding you against the mirror, which is starting to get a little slippery from your overheated skin. He snaps his hips into you over and over, forcing soft cries from your throat, before swallowing them in a bruising kiss.

He breaks away from your mouth, hips still working into you. “I know how you like an adrenaline rush,” he pants between breaths. “How about a view of the city?” 

You nod, still bouncing up and down on him, and he takes a few steps over to the window, pulling the curtains back. The view is dizzying, towering over the strip as glittering lights illuminate it.

“Lights on or off, sugar?” he asks, kissing your neck.

“On,” you reply, fingers digging into his hair. “I want you to claim me, and I don’t care who sees it.”

Jack’s satisfied grin makes your whole body hum with pleasure.

“Always full of surprises, my honeybee,” he says, and slips out of you, setting your feet on the ground. He plants each of your palms on the window and takes hold of your hips, quickly finding your dripping cunt again and sinking deep. The new angle makes you scream, and he pins you in place, the sheer force of him making you see stars.

Reaching between your legs, his fingers tease you where you’re stretched around his cock.

“How much more can you take, sugar? One of my fingers? Maybe two?” He presses one inside, next to his cock, and you whimper helplessly. He draws it back out, reaching up and painting your lips with your slick juices. You lick them off his finger and he seems to snap, hand flying back to your clit to rub you feverishly as he races to his own peak.

You’re not sure who comes first, but you know your orgasm is still pulsing through you as he gently slips out. You can feel his release dripping down your thigh as he pants desperately into your shoulder. Your pussy absolutely throbs from it, but you feel perfectly used.

“Time to take care of my goddess divine,” Jack whispers, kissing your shoulder. “Let’s fill up the tub.”

You feel soft and pliant all over as he eases you into the water a few minutes later, then slides in with you. Hot jets pulse against your back, and you sigh contentedly.

“How do you feel, honeybee?” he asks, hands dipping below the water. 

“Mm.. just perfect,” you reply sleepily, feeling him carefully rub you with the soft washcloth. 

You curl up against him for half an hour, every muscle in your body absorbing the heat. 

“Mm.. how about some room service? Then if you want... we can go for another round.”

You grin at him, head flopping to the side. “Sounds perfect.”

He slips out of the tub, and you admire his gorgeous ass as he picks up a towel, wrapping himself up to go make the call.

You follow a few minutes later, putting on a robe and walking out into the room.

The room feels cold compared to the tub, and you sit down, heart racing slightly.

You turn to ask Jack if he can turn down the A/C, and see spots for a moment before everything fades out.

“Honeybee?” he says, voice sounding a little panicked.

“Hmm? What? I’m fine,” you say, blinking up at him.

“Welcome back, sugar. You sure scared me,” he says, kissing your forehead. 

Uh... when did he put clothes on? 

Another voice interrupts your thought.

“Ma’am.. can you sit up for me?” You sit up in bed and realize you have company. A paramedic has a blood pressure cuff around your arm.

“Wait.. what.. what happened?” You ask, eyes flying between them.

“You fainted, honeybee. Scared the daylights out of me. I called down for help and they came up straight away.”

You laugh. “Pfft. Seriously? I’ve never fainted before in my life — that just happens in old Victorian tales, right?”

“Actually,” the paramedic says, “it’s not that uncommon, especially in the first trimester of pregnancy.” 

You stare at him blankly. “The first what now?”

“Any chance you could already be pregnant?” The paramedic’s eyes glance off your wedding dress, draped over a chair. “You two were already trying, maybe?”

You look over at Jack, whose face has gone from worried to stunned.

“It’s, uh... yeah, it’s possible,” you say, squeezing his hand.

“Your vitals all look good,” the paramedic says, packing up his equipment. “I’d recommend some juice for the lady, and no more marathons in the hot tub,” he adds. “Call us if you have any further concerns. And.. you two may want to consider a test soon. Congratulations, by the way.” 

The paramedic smiles, then leaves, and Jack pulls you into his arms.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, honeybee,” he says. “And... I know it’s soon... but if it’s a baby — I get all my dreams to come true in one day. I don’t think there’s a man on this earth who could be happier,” he adds, kissing you softly. “You are going to be a wonderful mama... whenever it happens.”

You grin at him, stroking his face.

“And I have no doubt... our little one will have the best daddy they could ever ask for.” You pause. “Now... don’t you dare treat me like glass because of this,” you say, looking at him sternly. “I just need a little something to eat and maybe a nap and then we’re going to have a lot more sex, because it’s our goddamn honeymoon,” you say, a smile reclaiming your lips. 

Jack kisses you again, holding you close.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies. “We have quite a list to complete.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

One Year Later

“Honeybee? I’m home,” Jack calls from the doorway, carrying a bag of groceries inside. He sets it on the kitchen counter, unpacking it into the fridge. When you don’t come in, he goes looking for you. 

The sprawling ranch-style home has a little nursery tucked away, and he makes a beeline for it, poking his head in to see you sitting in the corner of a soft green loveseat, nursing your son.

You put a finger to your lips as he walks in, and he kisses both you and the baby on the forehead. 

“He’s finally settling down,” you whisper, smiling at Jack as he sits down next to you, putting an arm around you both.

“I think I finally figured out what happens when you mix Whiskey and Cola,” he whispers, kissing you again.

“Hmm? What’s that?”

Jack smiles, reaching for his son’s tiny hand, which grips onto one of his fingers.

“He’s right here.”

The End... for now. 💕🥃🍯🐝💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you from the bottom of my heart for going on this crazy adventure with me! Love, redemption and a happy ending... with more than a little 🔥 throughout for good measure. I don’t think I’m fully ready to say goodbye to these two, so I reserve the right to revisit Jack’s...ahem...list at some point. But for now, we leave our happy couple and their little one to that cozy nursery, and a future full of endless possibilities. 💕


End file.
